


Tokubetsu na kono hi wo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lo conocía desde hace años, y para todo ese tiempo estaba como si hubiera creído obvio que Yuri pudiera hacer todo sin esfuerzos. Nunca había pensado en cuanta dedicación pusiera en todo lo que hacía, cuanto trabajo hubiera detrás todo lo para que Yuya siempre lo había mirado con asombro.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Tokubetsu na kono hi wo

**Tokubetsu na kono hi wo**

**(Ese día especial)**

Yuya avanzaba en paso lento detrás de su novio, la escasa gana de seguirlo clara en su expresión.

Cuando Yuri le había propuesto de hacer algo juntos esa tarde, dado que ninguno de los dos tenía planes por el día, Yuya tendría que haber imaginado que decirle que estaba bien con todo se le habría de alguna manera vuelto en contra.

Habían salido con el coche, y él había esperado con todo su corazón que durante el sábado por la tarde hubiera bastante gente de consentirle de no encontrar aparcamientos en un lugar abarrotado como Shinjuku, pero no fue bastante afortunado.

Habían caminado unos minutos antes de llegar a destinación, y aun Yuya trataba de ralentizar, utilizando como excusa querer disfrutar los residuos der aire invernal, al final sabía de no poder evitar en eterno lo que tenía que hacer.

Odiaba el patinaje sobre hielo, y siempre lo había odiado.

Cuando estaba niño, sus hermanas se lo arrastraban cada maldito invierno, y él estaba seguro que sólo lo hicieran para poderse burlar de él.

Nunca había sido coordinado, y seguro no bastante para quedarse en pie en una pista de hielo, sostenido sólo por una sutil lámina de acero y su propio equilibrio.

Sin embargo, Yuri le había parecido tan emocionado cuando se lo había propuesto que no había osado decirle que no.

No tenía dificultades en el pensar que fuera algo que pudiera gustar al menos. Tan hecho para la danza, podía imaginárselo revolotear sin problemas con los patines, y también podía imaginar a sí mismo hacerse parecer un idiota mientras se sostenía a la barandilla, tratando de evitar caídas épicas o potencialmente peligrosas.

En cuanto llegaron a la pista hicieron cola juntos a los otros, esperando los patines, y Yuri se giró hacia él, sonriendo emocionado.

“Soy feliz que me llevaste, ¿sabes?” le dijo, metiéndole un brazo detrás la espalda, cerca de él aun cuidado de no llamar la atención. “En Shizuoka montaban la pista de hielo casi todos años, pero recuerdo que sólo fue una vez con mi padre cuando estaba muy joven. Después nunca he vuelto, pues no puedo esperar.”

Yuya levantó una ceja, poco convencido.

“Ah. Pensaba que con la manera como lo propusiste que fuera algo que siempre hiciste.” sonrió, resignado. “Y supongo que la única vez que fuiste haya sido buenísimo, ¿no?”

Yuri estaba a punto de responder, cuando finalmente llegó su turno.

Tomaron los patines y se los pusieron encima a lado de la pista, mientras el menor reía bajo.

“En realidad, no es que me acuerde muy bien cómo se haga. Estaba niño, y creo que entonces mi padre me haya ayudado mucho.” se encogió de hombros, mirando la pista y sonriendo a su novio. “Pero quizás no puedo hacerlo.” concluyó, tomando la mano de Yuya y dando el primero paso en el hielo.

Yuya siguió teniéndole la mano, llevando pronto la otra a la barandilla y teniendo problemas aún sólo para moverse de unos centímetros adelante, sintiéndose pronto desequilibrado y a punto de caer.

Dejó instintivamente la mano de Yuri para ayudarse con ambas a quedarse recto, y por unos minutos fue tan involucrado en concentrarse en su equilibrio que se olvidó del menor.

Después de un rato levantó la mirada en él, un poco deprimido, y en cuanto lo vio unos metros lejos de él se salió los ojos.

Yuri seguía sosteniéndose, y parecía tener sus mismos problemas en quedarse en pie.

No teniendo éxito de evitarlo, Yuya se echó a reír, no creyendo que para una vez no fuera el único a parecer ridículo.

Cuando Chinen se dio cuenta de la origen de la risa levantó una ceja, y si su miradas hubieran matado, Yuya estaba seguro que habría sido tres metros bajo tierra ya.

Presando atención en cómo se movía, colmó la distancia entre ellos, liberando una mano y llevándola a una cadera del menor, sonriéndole.

“Parece que no te acuerdes muy bien cómo se hace, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, travieso, mientras Yuri se encogía de hombros y fingía indiferencia.

“¿Y qué? No parece que estés haciendo mejor que mí, ¿no?” le hizo notar, haciendo para cruzar los brazos al pecho, pero pronto desequilibrándose en adelante, evitando de caer sólo gracias al brazo de Yuya, que lo mantuvo recto. “Ah, ¡me rindo! No soy capaz.” dijo, bofando, algo que aumentó la hilaridad del mayor.

“No querrías rendirte así, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes en cuantas cosas no soy bueno fue sujetado, hasta ahora?” le hizo notar, antes de dejarlo ir y volver a seguir adelante, tratando de ganar velocidad. “Intentamos, al menos. Tal vez tenemos éxito de patinar unos metros sin sostenernos.” propuso, y aun el menor no tuviera un aire convencido, hizo como le había dicho, yendo adelante y dejando deslizar los pies adelante, el cuerpo detrás.

Después de una media hora de tentativas, y más que una caída para ambos, tuvieron que rendirse frente al hecho que esa actividad no era hecha para ninguno de los dos.

Yuri se cansó muy pronto, y miró con aire amenazadora el mayor, indicando perentorio la salida.

Yuya se encogió de hombros y asintió, lista a la tarea titánica de alcanzar el lado de la pista sin incidentes.

A pesar de todo, se estaba divirtiendo más que le gustara admitir.

El tiempo que pasaba había distraído su mente del pensamiento de lo que no sabía hacer, y la había llevada a vagar sobre Yuri, la manera como trataba de coordinarse, sus expresiones contrariadas cada vez que caía, siempre poniéndose en pie e intentando de vuelta.

Le gustaba, por una vez, ver ese lado de él a que estaba tan poco habituado.

Lo conocía desde hace años, y para todo ese tiempo estaba como si hubiera creído obvio que Yuri pudiera hacer todo sin esfuerzos. Nunca había pensado en cuanta dedicación pusiera en todo lo que hacía, cuanto trabajo hubiera detrás todo lo para que Yuya siempre lo había mirado con asombro.

Instintivamente se giró y le sonreí, sin que el menor le devolviera, haciendo en cambio una mueca de irritación.

Cuando finalmente volvieron con los pies al suelo, ambos mascararan un suspiro de alivio, y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Yuya le llevó del brazo, teniéndolo cerca y caminando sin meta por Shinjuku, esperando que fuera el menor a hablar.

Y le tomó a Yuri unos minutos antes de bofar, parándose y mirando el mayor con aire enojado.

“No fue una buena idea la mía, ¿verdad?” preguntó, haciendo mala cara mientras el mayor reía, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Bien, teóricamente no, no lo fue. Pero...” le pasó una mano detrás la espalda, asomándose para apoyar la frente en la suya. “Míralo de esta forma: ahora sabes cómo se siente no saber hacer algo en un grupo de personas que en cambio lo saben hacer perfectamente.”

Chinen levantó una ceja, dudoso, pero al final suspiró y tomó la mano del mayor, volviendo a caminar.

“La próxima vez que tenemos tiempo libre, vamos a la sala de ensayo para bailar.” le informó, y antes que Yuya pudiera tomarlo en serio rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Al menos no voy a sentirme incapaz como hoy. Y para tu información, no me gusta ni un poco.”

Yuya suspiró, ignorando la provocación y siguiendo a caminar, fingiendo indiferencia.

“Pero mira al lado positivo.” le dijo, extendiendo el brazo para que Yuri fuera más cerca. “Todavía tenemos toda la tarde de pasar juntos. No es malo, ¿verdad?”

Creyó que el menor estuviera a punto de seguir ironizando, pues cuando lo vio sacudir la cabeza y sonreír se relajó, mirando rápido alrededor y besándolo en una fracción de segundo. “Eres muy lindo cuando no tienes éxito de hacer algo, ¿sabes?”

Chinen puso un aire insatisfecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

“Pues hubo algo bueno hoy, al final.” dijo, pensativo, haciendo echar el mayor a reír.

“Estoy contigo, ¿no?” contestó Yuya. “¿Cómo podría no haber algo bueno?”

Siguieron caminando juntos, dando vueltas por tiendas y luego parándose a tomar algo, buscando algo de hacer juntos que no hiciera sentir a nadie incómodo.

Esa tarde, para Yuya, había sido una novedad.

Y, aun lo creyera imposible, sentía de haberse enamorado aún más de Yuri.


End file.
